This disclosure relates to gas turbine engines, and more particularly to the thermal protection of electrical components of gas turbine engines.
Electrical components are by their nature sensitive to temperature and thermal cycling. As a result, it is desired to keep the electrical components relatively cool and within a small temperature range in order to function properly and to extend the useful service life of the electrical components. Many mechanical system components such a pumps, actuators, valves, or the like are driven by electrical motors, and while the mechanical portion of the component may be able to withstand high operating temperatures, the electrical portions of the components, such as a motor, controller and other portions, must be kept relatively cool to maintain their useful service life. In a typical gas turbine engine, a “firewall” is defined that divides a “cold side” of the gas turbine engine where temperatures are typically below 160 degrees Fahrenheit from a “hot side” of the gas turbine engine where operating temperatures are often in the range of about 160 degrees to 600 degrees Fahrenheit or higher. Problems arise when it is desired or necessary to locate a mechanical component with necessary electrical portions such as a motor or a controller on the “hot side” of the firewall.